To Olig-Dak's Stone Castle
How To Arrest An Olig. (Tuesday) Ethanwe's Report. '''Gm: Ciaran ''' '''Players:''' '''Ethanwe (Emma)''' '''Gregarious (Jesse)''' '''Merlin (Mutu)''' '''Remy (Ian)''' '''Jane (Thomas)''' Olig-Dak had gotten out of control and it was up to Gregarious, Merlin, Remy, Jane and myself to stop him, our plan was to cure him or kill him if he were unable to be cured, preferably the former. I was able to borrow some Dragonets from Sinder with the promise that all would be returned safely. On the way to Olig-Dak's camp we were warned by an Elf to stay away, one which we ignored for this mission was too important. Reaching the Olig's camp, it was obvious he was residing in the castle we saw, so after I whisked the Dragonets away to safety, Remy opened up a portal for us that led into the keep. Unfortunately he had placed the portal directly in front of a stone throne and we alerted Olig-Dak to our presence when several of us crashed into it. After a taste of my claws and Gregarious's sword, Olig-Dak tried to erect a wall of earth by using the power of the earth crown but a few magic missiles from Remy quickly put a stop to that. He fled then with myself, Gregarious and Merlin in hot pursuit, leaving Remy and Jane to deal with the two Elven guards who had appeared to see what all the rukus was about. We caught up with him only to have him turn the floor beneath us to sand in an attempt to escape but we simply dropped to the lower floor with him, he wasn't getting away that easily! Merlin and I enaged the Olig in combat, keeping him busy long enough for Gregarious to knock the earth crown from the former Emperor's head but even without his crown Olig-Dak was still a formidable and dangerous foe. Gregarious tried to use the Olig's crown against him only to turn the ground to quicksand and we found us falling to the floor below again with Remy and Jane who had joined us. Merlin who had coated his sword with the cure, struck Olig-Dak several times with it but it only seemed to have some effect, something more was need to return this corrupted Angel back to his former self. So we dealt his ego and pride a few blows too which was quite effective, ah, a use for the good old Elven ettiquette at last. Throughly harrassed, Olig-Dak finally began to see sense, submitted to us and requested he be locked away until he could atone for his sins. After retrieving the Dragonets and returning home, we granted his wish, Olig-Dak will cause trouble no more. Given how reluctant Gregarious was to hand over the Earth Crown to the Keepers, we suspect it has a corrupting influence and should be locked away for safe keeping. Also, be careful when dealing with Sinder and his Dragonets, they are not the easiest beings to bargain with. I admit to feeling a little sorry for Olig-Dak, I met him once when he was good, I pray that he will find salvation and will be our ally in the future. Week 9 (Tuesday): To Olig-Dak's Stone Castle GM: Ciaran Players: * Merlin/ Mutu * Remy/ Ian * Gregarious/ Jesse * Ethanwe/ Emma * Jane/ Thomas Report from Jane (Thomas) We were gathered by Merlin to (in his own words) sort out Olig-Dak. In preparation we decided we would need Dragonets as we would need the ability to fly to reach Olig-Dak. Ethanwe managed to get us some dragonets but the dragon only accepted on the threat that if any died he would kill a vast horde of bears and leave them on Ethanwe's door. He originally said he'd kill all the bears but Remy convinced him of the ecological damage that would cause. Remy also identified some magic objects other people had. It was at this point I got an idea of what my companions were like. We rode toward Olid-Dak, and got quite near his castle with few difficulties. (Only Dragonets getting into supplies and an elf warning us to go away). When near Remy used a spell to bring us concealed and within spear-thrust of Olig-Dak. This spell brought us into a large room with a stone throne, a tapestry and a large table with a feast laid out on it. By the time I got through the portal The battle had already began. We had some weapon coating on Merlin's weapon which could help end his corruption or something. He could only be hurt by people who completely devoted themselves to their code and always had, or something like that. Though why anyone would do that is a mystery to me. Olig-Dak used the Earth crown to cut us off from him but Remy interrupted it's use with magic missile so he did not complete it. He then took off and was pursued by Gregarious, Ethanwe and Merlin (who used the tapestry to swing around the stone wall). 2 elite elf guards had appeared, attracted by the noise. Remy turned invisible and I attacked one of them. After being hit once I tried to disengage and follow the elf emperor but was blocked. I jumped up onto the feast table, slipped, was stabbed and fell into blackness. I came to in a different part of the castle near where the real battle was taking place. Gregarious had got the crown and was using it to manipulate stone. Merlin had gotten Olig-Dak into a frenzy, and had taken a unicorn pen from him. His weapon coating seemed to be working but his insults and words also appeared to have a large effect. Gregarious accidently turned the floor to quicksand. Remy joined Merlin’s conversation with Oig-Dak and he soon surrendered and we arrested him. On reaching the citadel Gregarios was reluctant to give the crown to the keepers to a worrying point. I wonder if it is possible that the crowns have a corrupting influence. The mission overall was a success. Report from Gregarious (Jesse) * Gm: Ciaran * Mission Leader: Merlin, Lieutenant of the Sentinels. * Heroes enlisted: Remy, Lieutenant of the Keepers; Ethanwe, herald of Moch; Jane, Battlemaiden; and I, Gregarious, Lieutenant of the Vanguard. This mission was important enough to need the aid of all three lieutenants. It was a pleasure travelling with the others. First off, let me begin this report with a strict warning of the Crown of Earth. That thing has influencing powers. I could feel myself becoming more and more attached to it's power. Recommend caution and high supervision when using it, lest you fall to it's corruption like Olig Dak did. And like I almost did. Do not under any circumstances use this crown if not necessary. Our goal was to stop the menace of Olig Dak. Persuading the dragon, Sinder to provide us aid in the form of a few dragonets to fly to the newly placed Anarchy, we flew off. Getting into the castle was some good magic skills on behalf of Remy's teleportation spell. Going through one by one, Ethanwe in the shape of a tiger went first, and promptly crunched into the back of Olig-Dak's throne. I entered next, circled round, and Olig Dak seemed to be under the impression that I was able to inflict damage upon him. After the party had gotten through, and some minor battle had been done, two guards busted in and held Remy and Jane off whilst Merlin, Ethanwe, and myself gave chase to the fleeing Olig. Some manipulation of the crown's power caused us to drop to the next floor, where after some skillful spearsmanship, I managed to knock the crown off Olig Dak's head. It landed upon an alcove that I climbed up to grab, whilst Ethanwe and Merlin fought with Olig Dak. I placed the crown of Earth onto my head and used it's power to create a wall with spikes upon it, to block the door. I was later told this was called 'channeling'. After a bit more battle, and the party finally joining up together, I accidentally overchanelled this new power and turned the entire floor to quicksand, dropping us all onto the bottom floor. After some harsh words from Merlin, backed up with sound words from Remy, Olig Dak surrendered and we escorted him back to our Keep. As we were discussing the topic of what to do with the crown of Earth, I felt it's corruption telling me to keep it, to not allow others to get their hands on it. It's best to be kept locked up, until the Keepers can find a way to remove this corruption, or at least, to lessen it's influence. I for one wish to continue to test it, but I need to reflect if this is my desire to use it's walls to protect my allies, or because the crown wants me to use it, to corrupt me. Report from pc name (real name) Report from ... as needed =